Wildest Dreams
by R5ausslyfinchelmusic
Summary: Austin was on tour but now he's back with his true love, Ally. But will Austin have to leave and only be able to remember Ally in his Wildest Dreams? Warning: Contains MAJOR Auslly.
1. I Missed You & Making Out

"Austin!" "Ally!" they both yelled at the same time as they ran into each others arms. You see this is the first time they've seen each other since opening night of Austin's tour. Tears were falling freely from the couple's eyes " I missed you! I missed you! I missed you!" Austin cried repeatedly while holding on to Ally for dear life. "Shhh... it's okay Austin I'm right here. I missed you so much!" Ally cried stroking his hair while hugging him back as hard as she could, never wanting to let go again. "Awww!" Trish and Dez coped ruining the emotional moment for the reunited couple. Ally and Austin stared into each others eyes longingly "Okay, I'm only allowing you to make out in public because you been separated for months but, after then can me and Dez a least get a hug from Ally. I mean we missed her too!" Trish asked, not answering Austin immediately swooped in at the chance of proving Ally his in front of all these people. As soon as their lips connected it was almost impossible to stop, they felt fireworks, a gigantic fire of love that could never be put out by anyone who tried. Besides, if anyone tried stealing Ally away from Austin you'd better hope their insurance covers medical bills. They were terrified to let go of each other because they both knew Austin would be leaving again, without Ally. Sometimes, he feels like Jimmy does that on porpoise, just to try and ruin they're relationship. "Ahmm... lovebirds!? You've been making out for like, 15 minutes in a row!" Trish exclaimed, reluctantly they pulled away but, Austin didn't dare to let go of her waist afraid she would disappear into thin air. Because of Austin and Ally's fear of letting each other go they were forced into a group hug with Trish and Dez. Ally wiping away her tears from the emotional re-encounter "So, how was tour guys?" Ally sniffles "Depressing" Dez sing-songed,"All Austin would you usually say to us is 1. how many more days till he would get to see you again and number 2. he would cry like a baby whining about how he wants his Ally-Cat back." Dez explained like It was the simplest thing ever and causing Austin too blush and respond "pshh... I wouldn't say cried it was more of a manly whining/crying." Austin said trying to sound tough but, failing miserably. "Yea right!" Trish scoffed at Austin's lame attempt but, although she would never admit it she felt extremely bad for Austin, she had never seen him more heartbroken. "Anyways, what have you been up to miss I got a record deal with Ronnie Ramone?" Trish asked teasingly "Nothing really, couple of songs and duets." Ally said the last part quietly hoping Austin wouldn't hear but, he did. "Duets? duets with who?" Austin asked fearfully well knowing what happened last time when she was invited to do a duet with Gavin Young. " Austin, relax. Yes I had to do a few duets with some guys and some may have hit on me." just after that sentence Austin's ears turned red and he began to clench his fist. Ally being the first one to notice this kissed him and saw him relax "Austin it's okay. I didn't cheat on you. I slept the duets completely professional and none of the duets are about love. I only write and sing love songs with you, okay?"Ally explained "Okay. Sorry I overreacted, it's just I can't lose you again Ally. It would kill me inside." He whispered while cupping her cheek. "You'll never lose me. I like you too much."

**What do you think this story will be pretty long and if you haven't noticed this story is based on Taylor Swift 's new album 1989. Please Review!**


	2. Parties & Jealousy

They were currently at Austin's welcome back party at Sonic Boom. Austin hasn't let go of Ally's hand since he let go of her waist, not that it bothered Ally she was doing the same thing. She didn't tell anyone, but most nights without Austin she would cry herself to sleep. She didn't want to tell Austin because she knew he would over-react and come home regardless of what Jimmy would say. Speaking of Jimmy, he has been acting strange towards her lately almost as if he had a evil plan or something but, Ally decided to not think about it and enjoy her time with Austin. Ally who was practically attached to Austin went around as Austin greeted classmates and some adults. "Austin Moon! How does it feel to be back home?" Jimmy greeted not acknowledging Ally's presence. "Well, technically Ally is my home. So basically if she's there it's home. In that case I couldn't be happier to be at home!" Austin explained flashing his awarding smile at Ally "Aww... your my home to Austin!" Ally responded looking up at Austin with loving eyes. They were leaning in, about to kiss when "Ahhm?!" Jimmy cleared his throat gaining the couple's attention " Austin,Ally. I know you think your in love but, haven't you've ever thought about your relationship coming to an end? I mean you seriously picture yourselves spending your whole lives together, right?" Jimmy asked curiously. Austin and Ally were quite offended that Jimmy thought their relationship would crash and burn and they knew that they would have a family together, I mean they're Austin and Ally, the match made from heaven. "Of course we think we-, wait we don't think, we know we're going to spend the rest of our lives together." they said at the same time. Jimmy stared at them, shocked by what they said, he guessed he would have to start the plan early. "If you say so,and Ally, my nefew is coming into town and he's a big fan of yours" Jimmy said with a wink. Austin could feel the low growl erupting from his throat, and hands became balled up into fists, this was typical Austin jealousy behaviour. "How dare his nefew hit on MY girl!? Your not actually going to meet him right? Jimmy may say he's a 'big' fan but, EVERYONE knows I'm your biggest fan!" after Austin's jealous freak out session, Ally walked right up to him and kissed him as heard as she could. "Austin, look at me. I love YOU. Not anyone else, you. I will go meet Jimmy 's nefew, but only if you come with me, okay Austin?" Ally meant every word she said. Austin looked into Ally's eyes and every ounce of jealousy melted away, "Okay." he sighed "Let's go find Trish and Dez." Ally nodded. "No need to find us, we're right here!" Dez said perkily jumping out from behind them causing Austin to scream like a little girl. Ally and Trish brake out into laughter. But, little did they know Jimmy had a plan to ruin it all.

**Hey thanks so much and I'd like to give a special shout out to Ross's Juliet! In reviews tell me what you think Jimmy 's plan is. Can I have 3 reviews or more till the next chapter? Thanks, love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.**


	3. Movies & Remember Me

The party was coming to an end and team Austin were cleaning up Sonic Boom. Dez had the simple task of taking down the streamers, Trish was in charge of floor patrol, and Austin and Ally were folding up the fold up tables. "That party was sweet of you guys, it was nice to see everyone again." Austin thanked them, "Yeah I saw a lot of people having a great with Ally!"Dez said in his normal perky tone "Ummm... Dez I was with Austin the whole time. He still hasn't let go of my hand yet."Ally said slowly like she was telling this to a child, well... she kinda was. "Oh, I know that I have a brain, what I meant is they're was a lot of guys staring at Ally's backside." Dez said. "They were doing THAT while was holding her hand?! What the hell?!" Austin exclaimed angrily, his face was beginning to turn red again. Ally understood why Austin was mad, I mean guys were checking out his girlfriend while he was holding on her hand and practically connected to her. "Austin look, I know your mad and you have every right to be, but try an calm down. Not for Trish or Dez. For me. I need you to calm down." Ally said soothingly. Austin tried for Ally and it worked but a little bit of jealousy stayed with him, but could you blame him? Ally saw his face turn back to it's tan skin,they were about to lean in but got interrupted by Trish and Dez clapping and yelling 'bravo', "And that is how Ally Dawson tames the great Austin Moon!" Dez cheered "Tamed?" Austin and Ally asked at the same time. Although that is sort-of true, Austin was normally a take-am and leave-em type guy, until he found out that he had feelings for Ally, so in a way Dez was right. They all finished cleaning up and decided to do one of their famous movie nights! Ally picked out ' The Fault In Our Stars', Austin picked out a comedy film called ' ' And Dez and Trish chose 'Tangled'. Dez and Trish were suckers for Disney movies. Ally was about to sit on the couch next to Austin,but to to big hands pulled her down into Austin's lap and Ally immediately snuggled into his chest. She missed this, but now they were reunited and Ally knew Austin would not let her out of his sight. It wasn't a bad thing, it made her feel loved and protected. "What are we watching first?" Ally asked, her voice muffled by Austin's shirt, "TANGLED!" Trish and Dez screamed. Austin and Ally agreed and popped the movie in. Trish and Dez had their own blankets but Austin decided to share one with Ally, to be honest, it was really just an excuse to snuggle with his 'Ally-Cat'. Austin barley played attention to the movie as he put all his consternation into petting Ally's hair, which was one of Austin's favorite things to do. "I love you." He whispered in her ear "Say you'll remember this, me. Even if it's just in your wildest dreams on tour. Say you'll remember my white dress, my red lips, and my rosy cheeks, promise?"Ally said, "Ally, I'm not leaving you. Wait, are you leaving me?" Austin said with a broken tone. Ally's eyes widened "What about Jimmy, Austin?!" Ally asked, Austin just shrugged his shoulders "And no, I'm not leaving you. I just thought you would be leaving again, so I wanted you to remember this and nomatter what I love you with everything I have, Austin Moon." Ally replied truthfully. After that they kissed with watery eyes, wanting to stay like this forever.

**Ok, well this chapter was on the sadder side I want to thank everyone who spends time to read this story. I also still want to know what you think Jimmy 's plan is. Love You!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize.**


	4. Songs & Texts

Austin and Ally were in the practice room working on Ally's new song, "Oh, how about this?

_He said let's get out of this town_

_Drive out of the city_

_Away from the crowds_

_I thought heaven can't help me now_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_But this is gonna tear me down_

_He's so tall, and handsome as hell_

_He's so bad but he does it so well_

_I can see the end as it begins_

_My one condition is_

_Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,_

_Staring at the sunset, babe_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again_

_Even if it's just in your wildest dreams , oh, wildest dreams _

_Oh, ah_

_I said "No one has to know what we do," _

_His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room_

_And his voice is a familiar sound,_

_Nothing lasts forever but this is getting good now_

_He's so tall and handsome as hell_

_He's so bad but he does it so well_

_And when we've had our very last kiss_

_My last request is_

_Say you'll remember me standing in an nice dress,_

_Staring at the sunset, babe_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again_

_Even if it's just in your wildest dreams, oh, wildest dreams_

_Oh, ah_

_You see me in hindsight _

_Tangled up with you all night _

_Burning it down_

_Someday when you leave me_

_I bet these memories _

_Follow you around_

_Say you'll remember me standing in an nice dress_

_Staring at the sunset, babe_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again _

_Even if it's just pretend_

_Say you'll remember me standing in an nice dress_

_Staring at the sunset, babe_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again_

_Even if it's just in your (just pretend, just pretend) wildest dreams_

_Oh, ah_

_In your wildest dreams, oh, ah_

_Even if it's just in your wildest dreams, oh, ah_

_In your wildest dreams, ah, ah."_

Ally finished in tears as Austin immediately wrapped his arms around Ally, kissing the top of her head repeatedly. "I told you Ally, I'm not leaving you." Austin sighed, "But, what if you find out I'm not worth it. When you realize I'm not worth any of this? What if-" Ally's sentence got cut short by Austin interrupting her by saying "No more 'what ifs'. Ally, I will never, EVER think your not worth it because you are. If your really that worried I'm going to leave you, I'll stop making music for Starr Records. That way you'll know how much I truly love you, Ally. What's the point of this anyway without love?" Austin spoke sincerely. Ally was quiet for a while and when Austin looked down, he saw his Angel sleeping, cuddled up in his arms. The way she should be.

Once Ally woke up, she started apologizing about her behavior towards him leaving. "Als, relax! There is nothing to be sorry for." Austin said lovingly, " Okay. I'm gonna go to the bathroom quickly" Ally said defeated. Austin's text alert went off and he checked his phone to find a text from an unknown contact. Austin began to sweat as he read the message

To: Austin

From: Anonymous

_~ Hello Austin. You really love that pretty Ally of yours, I should know, I've been watching Ally for a while now and I've decided now is the perfect time to kidnap her, or maybe I'll come when you least expect it._

_P.S. you are only allowed to show Trish and Dez this message. If you show Ally this message I will not hesitate to kill her!_

**Oh, Drama! I want to let you know I won my class spelling bee and now I'm going to the schoolwide spelling bee, yay! I also want to know what you guys want to have happen next and who do you think sent Austin the text? Until next time, bye! Love You!**


	5. Terriefied & Come Quick

Austin was a nervous wreck , first the text, then Ally had come back from the bathroom and asked why Austin looked so freaked out, "Umm... I wrote a song!" He exclaimed and now he has to think of one on the spot._ Here goes nothing_, Austin thought.

_I was scared of dentists and the dark_

_I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations_

_Oh, all my friends are turning green_

_You're the magicians assistant in their dream_

_Oh, and they come unstuck_

_Lady, running down to the riptide_

_Taken away to the dark side_

_I want wanna be your left hand man_

_I love you when you're singing that song_

_And I got a lump in my throat _

_'Cause you're gonna sing the words wrong_

_There's this movie that I think you'll like,"_

Austin stopped because he couldn't think of anything else, he looked up and saw Ally's adorable super happy face and for a moment he thought it was perfect, but then he remembered the text. "Austin that was amazing, a little weird, but amazing!" Ally exclaimed I'm gonna work on it you can stay here or go out and see that Zaliens movie with Dez." Ally offered, "Nah, I'll stay here and just play on my phone." Austin lied. He was going to text Dez and Trish what happened.

_To: Dez Fisher and Trish De La Rosa_

_From: Austin Moon_

_Guys, bad news, I received this message half an hour ago 'Hello Austin. You must really love that pretty little Ally of yours, I should know, I've been watching her for awhile now, and I've decided now is the perfect time to kidnap her, or maybe I'll come when you least expect it. P.S. you are only aloud to show Dez and Trish this message if you show Ally I will not hesitate to kill he!_ ' You guys have to never let Ally out of your sight or else bad things could happen.

Dez:WTH! I'm sorry this is happening dude...

Trish: your with her right now right?!

Austin: Yes, she thinks I'm 'playing' on my phone. Here is a list of suspects I have,

1. Stupid dude Ally was forced to do a duet with

2. Jimmy Starr

3. Gavin Young

4. Elliot I-don't-know-or-care's-last-name

5. Jimmy 's Nefew

6. Dallas Centino

Trish: Austin those people are all boys and you hate them all, and you haven't even met Jimmy 's nefew yet!

Austin:Whatever. Just come over to Sonic Boom, fast.

**Sorry it was so short. There's This snobby girl at my school and she told my friend that her dad is an alcoholic and abuses her. We told the teacher an my friend broke down crying. This is my first time in this situation and it scares the check out of me and my Friend. Love You And don't forget to review who you think sent Austin that message!**


	6. Crying & Nephews

**OMG! A HUGE shout out to bigtimerusher101! And I should be able to update this story a couple times a day. In honor of 11 reviews! P.S. bigtimerusher101, If you need any help recreating my story I would be glad to help you, just P.M me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize.**

"Hurry up, doofus! Get in to the freaking car faster!" Trish yelled as she shoved Dez into the car, they were on they're way to Sonic Boom after Austin sent them they message to get over there quickly. Trish jumped into the drivers seat, although they were in Dez's car, Trish had no trust in his driving skills. They were only ten minutes away, but they had to leave now or they would get stuck in traffic and ten minutes would turn into half an hour. "Are we there yet?! Are we there yet?! Are we th-" Dez's childish behavior got cut short by Trish's sobs. Dez immedently turned serious, "Trish? Are you ok?" Dez asked concerned about his frienemie. "No, I'm not ok. My best friend's life is in danger, but we have to leave, NOW!" Dez nodded understanding what she was going through.

While back at Sonic Boom...

Austin finished texting Dez and Trish and decided to observe his Ally. He watched her fingers run across the keys skillfully and he also noticed how she bit her lip in concentration, it was stupid but he hoped she wouldn't hurt herself and accidentally bite her lip too hard. All of a sudden the practice room door swung open, on instinct Austin jumped in front of Ally in a protective manner. The figure entered the room, it was a boy, around Ally's age (Austin was a year older) "Hi! I'm Noah, Noah Starr. I'm Jimmy 's nephew!" He said attempting to be charming. Ally was uncomfortable with this guy, he crawled her out and it was quite obvious that he had a crush on her. But she could deal with him for an hour or two but she would stick close to Austin while he was around. "I'm Ally, and this is my _boyfriend_ Austin. It's nice to meet you." She said trying to sound polite, "I know who you are Ally! But I've never heard of _... that._" Noah said rudely while pointing at Austin. The couple's faces turned red, "How could you not of heard about me? I'm your uncle's biggest recording artists!" Austin exclaimed wrapping his arm around Ally's waist, "Oh, someone's got a big ego and an attitude. What a catch! Why are you with him Ally?" Noah said. Austin was about to tackle him to the floor until "Austin, baby, calm down" she said soothingly, then she snapped her head towards Noah " And for you, don't insult my boyfriend and I'm with him because I love him." Ally snapped with authority. "Fistey, I like it." This guy could not take a clue. "Dude, back off! Or I will-" Austin didn't get to finish his threat as Dez and Trish walked through the door "Hey guys, what's going on in here?!" Trish asked, "I was about to tell this guy off for hitting on MY Ally." Austin said through clenched teeth "You know what? I'm gonna leave, see you later Ally!" Noah said while walking out the door.

**Drama! When do you think Noah will see Ally again? Love You! **


	7. It was him & Dreams

Hi** people! I'd like to give shout out to Ross's Juliet for being such a loyal reviewer and to bigtimerusher101 for getting into the story so much!**

Austin kept repeating Noah 's last words in his head over and over, trying to figure out what he meant by 'See you later' while Ally was sleeping in his arms. They decided to sleep in the practice room again and Ally was in Austin's lap because Austin took the only pillow so he could be Ally's pillow. The sentence itself wasn't suspicious but it was his tone, the way he said it. Then it hit him, he was the one who wanted to kidnap Ally, that's why he got such a bad vibe from Noah. Austin was starting to have a panic attack, Noah now knows Ally is his weakness and Austin knew he was going to use that against him.

Austin felt a vibration in his pocket, he knew who just texted him. With a shaking hand Austin pulled his phone, sure enough it was _him..._

_~ To: Austin Moon_

_From: Anonymous_

_Congratulations! You found out who I am, but don't call the police, Or you know who gets it!~_

Austin let a few tears slip down his face, it was hopeless, he couldn't tell the police, Ally, or his parents. Then new lyrics for his song that he made up on the spot called 'Riptide' popped into his head. He started to hum the melody quietly while looking at Ally, noticing how she always slept with a smile when she was in his arms. But then the smile fell from Ally's face and she started moving around, Austin became immediately concerned. "No, stop! Stop it!" Ally yelled in her sleep. Austin shook her gently, hating that she was having a nightmare that was scaring her so badly. "Ally, come on wake up!" Austin pleaded, Ally shot up eyes wide open and she curled into Austin's chest. Ally started sobbing as Austin soothed her "Shhhh... I'm here. Nothings going to get you now. What was your nightmare about?" Austin asked quietly, "You went on tour again and... and you found someone else. Way better than I could ever be." Ally sobbed into Austin's chest. Austin sighed, "You also sang me this song

_You know I'm not the one to break promises,_

_I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe._

_At the end of it all, you're still my best friend _

_But there's something inside that I need to release._

_Which way is right, which way is wrong,_

_How do I say that I need to move on?_

_You know we're heading separate ways._

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_There's nothing I can really say._

_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,_

_Got to be true to myself._

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_So I'll be on my way._

_You've given me more than I can return,_

_Yet there's also much that you deserve._

_There's nothing to say, nothing to do._

_I've got nothing to give,_

_I must live without you._

_You know we're heading separate ways._

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_There's nothing I can really say._

_I can lie no more, I can hide no more,_

_Got to be true to myself._

_And it feels like I am just to close to love you,_

_So I'll be on my way._

_So I'll be on my way._

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_There's nothing I can really say._

_I can lie no more, I can't hide no more,_

_Got to be true to myself._

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_So I'll be on my way._

_So I'll be on my way._

_So I'll be on my way."_

Ally still sang beautifully, even if though she had tears brimming her eyes." Ally look at me, I will never, and I mean never, stop loving you, or move on. I love you with everything I have. Ok?" Austin confirmed while staring into Ally's warm chocolate brown eyes, there was only a centimeter between their faces. Austin closed the space between them by smashing his lips onto Ally's. Fireworks, passion, love was all conveyed into the kiss. Ally now believed him when he says he'll never leave her.


	8. Missing and Saving

**Hi guys! I want to thank everyone for their reviews, all of them were positive except for one. But honestly, more people like this story so I'm continuing for you guys! Oh, and whoever wrote that mean comment on my writing and grammar, think before you post. I love all the people who like this story!**

2 Months later...

Austin stopped stressing out over Ally being taken away because he hadn't gotten any texts since Ally's nightmare. Today was a very big day, Austin and Ally were nominated for MVA's (music video awards)! Ally was up for best selling album and Austin was up for Most Accomplished performer. "I can't believe tonight we're going to be walking the red carpet together!" Ally squealed enthusiastically "Me too! I can't wait to kiss you on TV!" Austin said like a child listing the things they want for Christmas. Ally gave him a knowing look, "What makes you think I'm going to let you kiss me in front of millions of people?" Ally asked raising an eyebrow "Cause I get what I want and if I want a kiss from Ally Dawson, I'll get one." Austin said, what Austin said was true, he would get a kiss from Ally in front of the camera if she liked it or not. They were in the mall food court and Ally excused herself to the bathroom, saying she would be right back. A few minutes later, Austin saw his phone vibrate on the table, he picked it up and he swore his heart stopped beating when he saw who it was from...

To: Austin Moon

From: Anonymous

_~ I have her, I took your 'Ally-Cat' away from you. You can try and find her, you have five days before your princess goes bye-bye.~_

A tear slipped down Austin's face, and soon enough he was sprinting towards the girls bathroom, full on sobbing. He got to the bathroom and heard screaming inside. He ran into the bathroom in the nick of time, "ALLY!" He screamed as he saw Noah 's hand around Ally's mouth as she was crying and trying to escape. "Put her down, NOW!" Austin demanded losing his temper, Noah saw the murderous look in Austin's eyes and immediately knew Austin was not afraid to kill him. He slowly released Ally and she ran into Austin's welcoming arms as he kissed her over and over again. When they looked up Noah was gone,like he vanished or disappeared. "I am never letting you out of my sight ever again." Austin muttered into her hair as Ally nodded in agreement. Austin meant what he said about never letting her out of his sight because he knew for a fact Noah would be back for Ally, so Austin had to do everything in his will to keep the creep away from her. "We have to get going, we still have the MVA's to go to." Ally sniffled remembering they had to be some where," Are you sure you want to go?" Austin asked soothingly. She shook her head yes and Austin reluctantly lead her out back into the mall.


	9. Tours & Goodbye

_Two Days Later..._

"What?!" Austin cried brokenly, "Jimmy, don't do this to me! I need her, I'm not going!" Austin demanded desperately. "Austin, I basically own you. You ARE going on tour, without Ally. It's better this way." Jimmy said calmly but you could see the irritation in his eyes "No, I PROMISED Ally I wouldn't leave her again. And with what's happening right now, I-I can't lose her... again!" Austin pleaded, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. Jimmy thought for a moment, "We leave Monday." Jimmy said slamming the door in Austin's face before he could say anything else.

* * *

><p><em>After, in the Practice Room...<em>

"You have to go on the tour. It's going to kill both of us saying goodbye, but I will NEVER stop loving you." Ally said cupping Austin's cheek in her tiny hand,"We didn't say 'goodbye' the last time I went on tour..." Austin panicked. "Austin, with what's going on right now... you might not see me again. If Noah comes after me... I could, die" Ally whispered, knowing her sentence just broke Austin,"No, don't say that. He won't get you as long as I'm around" Austin said more to himself than Ally. Tears were falling out of both of their eyes, "Don't you get it, Austin?! I won't be under your watch, once your on tour, you can't protect me anymore!" Ally cried, breaking the truth to Austin. He cried harder and pulled her into a hug, he began sobbing into Ally's neck holding her as tight as possible. "Hey, it's okay. Remember what I told you during movie night? Just remember me in your wildest dreams and I'll be just fine." Ally soothed petting Austin's hair as he was still hugging her and sobbing in her neck."But it's true! I need to be with you, if you die, I'll die with you." Austin sobbed, he's never been so scared in his entire life. Austin decided he wasn't leaving Ally without a fight.

* * *

><p>Monday came to fast, "I love you, I love you, I love you. Please don't die, I will text you every five minutes and if I don't get an answer I will have a panic attack. Why? Why does this have be this way? It's so unfair!" Austin sobbed refusing to let go of Ally. It was so hard to leave after what happened last night, last night they gave each other their first time before it was to late. "I love you Austin. This hurts like hell to let you go again. Don't forget about me, wildest dreams, remember. Please don't find someone else, I know I won't." Ally pleaded hugging him hard. They both knew once he walked out the door their hearts would shatter, "I can't forget you even if I tried. You can't forget your true love. Our relationship will never end, there will always be an us." Austin said staring straight into Ally's warm chocolate colored eyes. Jimmy walked in "Austin Moon! We need to leave ...NOW!" Jimmy demanded, Austin decided to ask him one last time before it was to late "Please Jimmy, let me stay with Ally. Or at least let her come on tour with me!" Austin pleaded desperately. "No, now it's time to leave!" Jimmy barked, The couple shared one last tear filled kiss "Be safe. I love you to the moon and back." Austin choked out "I will and I love you more." Ally sobbed. Austin walked out the door as slow as he could, as he pulled on the handle of the door, he glanced back at Ally and whispered "I love you even more, please be safe. I'm going to come back soon, be waiting for me." And with that he walked out the door. Ally broke down completely thinking '<em>So this is what heartbreak feels like'<em> Ally would be waiting, just like Austin said.

**This is so emotional to write, I can't imagine what the Auslly Adams who read this story are going through. Don't worry it will get better! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I had a really busy week. BTW this chapter is based of the song 'On My Way' by Lea Michelle. Love You!**


	10. Wrecks & Phone Calls

I** seriously am so happy you guys like the story! And a special shout out to Love Shipper for making me laugh while reading my reviews! :) If you have any questions about the story PM me! I decided to do Austin's point of view because I thought it would work with the story!**

Austin's P.O.V:

I can't believe I have to do this! It's been five minutes since I left Sonic Boom and I'm already a wreck. I've been crying non-stop and I think Jimmy 's starting to get annoyed._ Good, Jimmy deserves to be annoyed right now. _No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about Ally's safety. I mean, what if she gets kidnaped or worse, killed. The thought of Ally dying made me want to barf, I literally can't think about a world without Ally Dawson (or as I like to call her, future Mrs. Ally Moon). Jimmy was just staring at me as I sobbed uncontrollably, "Austin, it wasn't going to work out anyways. Love with Ally is a waist of time, your career should be your top priority." Jimmy stated._ Excuse me?! Oh, Hell to the No!_ "What the hell?! Jimmy, Ally is my soul mate! We were made for eachother! I'm not going to sit here and listen to you telling me she isn't worth it, because she is!" I practically screamed at him. He started at me like I was a lunatic, but in my defense, he took my Ally-Cat away from me... AGAIN! After a minute Jimmy stated laughing hysterically, between laughter he managed to choke out "You think love is real?! This is hilarious, absolutely hysterical!". I was quite offended by Jimmy 's comment about love, he must be heartless or something to have never experienced love. "What is wrong with you?! First, you take me away from my soul mate for no good reason. Then, your psychopath nephew almost kidnaped Ally! What are you up to Jimmy?! I want answers!" I demanded, the deadly look returning to my eyes. Jimmy was silent for a moment, then "You really want to know Austin? Ok here's the truth, I want Ally _dead_! I've always hated her and I always will. I got my nephew involved because he has a major crush on Ally and I knew it would drive you insane. There, that's the truth." He explained coolly. I was shocked, I could feel the anger beginning to bubble up inside of me. I became furious, I was about to literally tackle Jimmy to the floor when the song 'I Need Your Love' started blaring through my phone. It was Ally's ringtone. I shot up from my seat, terrified something was wrong.

_"Ally! Are you okay?!"_ I asked frantically

_"A-Austin? I called you because something's... wrong..."_ I could feel my heart beat faster

_"W-What's going on Ally?!"_ I'm freaking out right now, what's wrong?

_"Someone is in Sonic Boom, but I closed up shop once you left. I think Noah 's here, I'm hiding in the Practice Room." _Ally said shakily, trying to keep herself together

_"I'm coming back, stay in the Practice Room. Lock the windows and door. I love you more than life itself, Ally Dawson. Please stay safe, I'm on my way." _I instructed, trying not to burst out in tears

_"I love you to Austin. I'll try to stay safe, but if I don't make it out alive, do NOT end your life for me Austin Moon." _she sobbed. I couldn't help but to let a tear slip down my face.

_"Your going to make it out alive, superman is coming. I love you, see you in a few minutes." _I promised before hanging up.

I looked at Jimmy with all my anger, "Go back to Sonic Boom... NOW!" I ordered. Jimmy must of been scared of me because we were back at Sonic Boom in ten minutes. I didn't waist time jumping out of the bus and racing to the entrance of Sonic Boom. I looked through the glass doors and saw the Practice Room door open, my heart stopped. _What if he has my Ally? Only one way to find out. _I grabbed the spare key from my pocket and unlocked the door, I crept in when I heard a scream. _Ally's scream._

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! Happy Holidays!**


	11. Leaving Again & Airports

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a really busy holiday season! Can you believe 2015 is already here? Anyways, have you guys seen the commercial for the season premiere of Austin & Ally? It's AMAZING! Pease review! I take constructive criticism.**

Austin's P.O.V:

"ALLY!" I screamed as I sprinted up the stairs, I was scared out of my mind. I ran into the Practice Room to find Ally rocking back in forth in the corner, I rushed over to her and gently placed her in my lap. "Ally, sweetheart? What happened? Are you okay?" I whispered, Ally looked up at me and my heart shattered, she looked so broken and helpless. "H-He came in a-and... hit me. I was so scared he was going to hurt you too..." Ally sobbed, after that sentence my world stopped. I was angry and terrified at the same time, hot tears began to roll down my cheeks as I held on to Ally for dear life. "Oh. My. God. How bad did he hurt you? I swear I'm gonna rip his head off!" I rambled while Ally tried to calm me down "Austin, it's okay. He slapped me on the cheek and told me he would be back, but please don't get mad..." Ally sniffled. _Look at her, she almost died and she's still concerned about other people's safety. Can she get any more perfect? _"Ally, I can't help but be angry. If someone even lays a finger on you I get angry, honestly I have an extreme phobia if someone touches you, I'm afraid they'll break you" I said sheepishly, Ally laughed for the first time since she told me I had to go on tour. _I love her laugh and I love being the cause of her laughter. _"Your afraid they'll break me?" Ally asked skeptically, I nodded my head slowly "Of course I'm afraid they'll break you. I named my phobia of people touching you Don't-touch-my-Ally-phobia, I thought the name suited my emotions." I said seriously as Ally was having a giggling fit. As her laughter died down she asked the question I dreaded to answer "Austin, when do you have to go back on tour?" Ally asked looking up at me with her big brown eyes, I felt tears began to cloud up my vision "I have to go back on Thursday..." I sighed. "Austin, that's only two days away. How can I survive on my own?" Ally breathed "You won't be alone. I will come and visit you every weekend, and we can still be Austin and Ally. I'm not letting you go because we really are '_better together'." _I assured while resting my head on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Two days later...<p>

Austin's P.O.V:

We had kissed ALOT during these past two days. I know she was scared I would abandon her or find someone better, but seriously, who's better than Ally? I broke out of my thoughts and stared down at Ally who was still sleeping, I wanted to stay here forever just watching my Angel sleep. It was barley 5:00 A.M but I couldn't sleep because I knew when I woke up, I would have to leave my true love. I began to sing softly...

_"Here I am waiting_

_I'll have to leave soon_

_Why am I holding on?_

_We knew this day would come_

_We knew it all along_

_How did it come so fast?_

_This is our last night but it's late_

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Here I am staring at your perfection_

_In my arms, so beautiful_

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_

_Somebody slow it down_

_This is way too hard, cause I know_

_When the sun comes up, I will leave_

_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I never want it to stop_

_Because I don't wanna start all over_

_Start all over_

_I was afraid of the dark_

_But now it's all that I want_

_All that I want, all that I want_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!" I sang softly into Ally's ear. "I told you, you can write your own songs." Ally said with her eyes still closed "Only when I have inspiration. Trust me, having to leave the love of your life breaks your heart enough that lyrics pop into your head randomly." I said staring at the ceiling. "I get it. You need inspiration. That's why I wrote you a song, I was saving for today. I want you to hear it before you go back on tour today." She said opening her eyes "Let's hear it!" I said excitedly "okay...

_How many times have I driven this road_

_On my way home _

_It's always the same_

_So many people just stand in the line_

_They're chasing the lights_

_But losing their way_

_And I find myself looking for you_

_Yeah, I find myself looking for you, looking for you_

_The city was on fire for us_

_We would've died for us_

_Up in flames_

_Cue the rain_

_In my heart little sparks everywhere that you are _

_Up in flames_

_Cue the rain_

_Head lights and tail lights they all look the same_

_We come and we go_

_Need something to chase_

_Hard to remember what we left behind_

_But you're hand in mine is hard to erase_

_And I find myself looking for you_

_Yeah, I find myself looking for you, looking for you_

_The city was on fire for us_

_We would've died for us_

_Up in flames_

_Cue the rain_

_In my heart little sparks everywhere that you are_

_Up in flames_

_Cue the rain_

_And I'll stay, yeah, anything but okay_

_And I'll fade tonight_

_The city was on fire for us_

_We would've died for us_

_Up in flames_

_Cue the rain_

_Cue the rain_

_Why can't I stay?_

_Save it away_

_And I find myself looking for you_

_Yeah, I find myself looking for you_

_The city was on fire for us_

_We would've died for us_

_Up in flames_

_Cue the rain_

_In my heart little sparks everywhere that you are_

_Up in flames_

_Cue the rain_

_And I'll stay, yeah, anything but okay_

_And I'll fade tonight_

_The city was on fire for us _

_We would've died for us_

_Up in flames _

_Cue the rain."_

Ally sang with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. I opened my arms and Ally immediately collapsed into my embrace, I could feel tears on my shirt but I didn't care. "Why do we have to live this way? It's not fair!" I choked out shakily "I was thinking the same thing. Wouldn't it be amazing if we could just stay here forever, writing songs, being together?" Ally sighed "Yeah, that would be amazing." I said as I glanced at the clock. "No..." I whispered shutting my eyes and hugging Ally as hard as I could, "What's wrong Austin?" Ally asked concerned "It's time. I can't leave, what if I loose you? That can't happen." I rambled as I visibly fell apart. Ally was trying to be strong but she failed miserably "We have to get dressed..." Ally sighed as I released her from my embrace "Yeah, I guess..." we got dressed and headed towards the airport.

* * *

><p>At the Airport...<p>

It was time to say goodbye again and I was an emotional wreck. "I love you Ally. This isn't goodbye, I'll see you this weekend. Stay the safest you can possibly be." I sobbed cupping her cheek "I love you more. Don't forget about me." She sniffled putting her arms around my neck. We leaned in and when our lips connected it was the most passionate kiss we had ever shared, you could feel the salty tears mix in with the kiss. We were about to heat things up when someone tapped on my shoulder, I turned around to find Jimmy "What now?" I groaned "We need to go, we're going to miss your flight!" Jimmy stated. I turned around and pecked Ally on the lips one last time and boarded the plane. _Only eight more days till I see my Ally-Cat again..._

**Until next time! Bye, Love You All! :)**

**P.S: I will give you a shout out if you can name the name of the song Ally sings to Austin in this chapter and who sings it.**


	12. Heartless & Fights

**Warning!: this chapter is super sad and depressing, but I SWEAR it gets better! Please Review! Strong T!**

Austin kept his promise about going back to see Ally each weekend, but as he continued his tour, his fame grew. Each day his fame grew and grew, which meant he became extremely busy and began to call Ally less and less. Austin was currently waiting on a airplane waiting to see Ally again, although he didn't think much of seeing her again. Little did he know he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life.

Austin's P.O.V:

I can't believe I promised Ally to visit her EVERY weekend! I mean, with my career growing I need more time on tour! Maybe, I can skip visiting Ally next week just once. "Flight 1278 now landing. Please fasten seatbelts as we descend our flight." A voice boomed through the speakers, here we go again...

* * *

><p>At the Airport...<p>

I got off the plane and scanned the room looking for a pair of unmistakable pair of brown eyes. "Austin!" I heard a voice call behind me and without any warning a petite body wrapped around me. "Hey, Ally." I said with no emotion whatsoever, she looked up at me with a confused expression "Are you okay?" Ally asked with a concerned tone as she tilted her head up at me "Ummm... can we talk about this at your house?" I asked hoping the paparazzi wouldn't over hear our conversation. "Yea sure." She responded, her smile fading.

Ally's P.O.V:

He's going to break up with me, I know it. His fame has gotten to him and now Austin no-longer wants me in his life. Austin has been giving me obvious hints that he's not interested, I mean he stopped texting me, never responds to my hugs, and completely ignores me. We finally arrived at my house and we walked straight to the living room. "So, what's wrong?" I asked hesitantly "Ally, I want to work on my tour next weekend instead of coming to visit you." Austin said quickly, I knew he was trying to spare my feelings. "Oh, I see. You don't love me anymore, do you?" I questioned "I-I don't know. You've been acting strange lately..." he started "Oh, I'm the one who's acting strange? You've been acting like you don't even care about us anymore!" I said raising my voice. "Well, you've been acting like there's something your not telling me!" Austin accused "Well, maybe there is! Maybe, if you actually LISTENED you would know." I yelled at Austin "How am I supposed to know if something's wrong if you don't tell me!" He shot back. "Because, if you truly LOVED me, you would know just by looking at me!" I cried with tears streaming down my face. My eyes met Austin's and I saw his eyes soften "Well, maybe I don't love you anymore!" Austin said as his eyes widened in realization at what he just said to me. My heart shattered, completely broke. Then I said the words I'd never thought I would say to him "I HATE YOU, AUSTIN MOON! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID?! YOU JUST FUCKED US UP AGAIN! NOW WERE BACK TO PLAYING THE CAT AND MOUSE GAME, WHERE YOU GET JEALOUS AND THEN I GET JEALOUS. DO YOU REALIZE ONCE WERE DONE HERE, YOUR GOING TO GET A GIRLFRIEND AND I'M GOING TO GET A BOYFRIEND! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE, AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!" I screamed as I cried my heart out. "No Ally. I didn't mean that! I love you." Austin pleaded, attempting to wrap his arms around me but I swatted his hands away. No way in he'll would sorry make up for this. "Fine Ally, if that's how you want to be. Here's the cold hard truth, I don't love you, I only took pity on you, a nd you know what I would be BLESSED if Noah came back and kidnaped you!" Austin yelled back as he stormed out of my house, slamming the door behind him. I'm broken, and to think, I still freaking love him! Maybe Austin's right, I should just die! I grabbed my notebook and scribbled my feelings into a song.

_"Close enough to start a war_

_All that I have is on the floor_

_God only knows what we're fighting for_

_All that I say, you always say more_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb I can't breathe_

_So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No, I won't rescue you to just desert me_

_I can't give you the heart you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_

_To turning tables_

_Under haunted skies I see you (ooh)_

_Where love is lost your ghost is found_

_I braved a hundred storms to leave you_

_As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down, whoa_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb I can't breathe_

_So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No, I won't rescue you to just desert me_

_I can't give you the heart you think you gave to me_

_It's time to say goodbye turning tables_

Turning tables

Next time I'll be braver

I'll be my own savior

When the thunder calls for me

Next time I'll be braver

I'll be my own savior

Standing on my own two feet

No, I won't let you close enough to hurt me

No, I won't rescue you to just dessert me

I can't give you t heart you think you gave to me

It's time to say goodbye to turning tables

To turning tables

Turning tables, yeah

Turning, oh" I finished singing softly. I don't know how Austin's going to fix us or if he's even going to try.

**Okay, I'm really sorry about how sad it is but it gets better. Austin Moon can fix anything even a broken heart. Love You!**


	13. In Your Arms & Forgiveness

**Okay, HUGE shout out to a guest named Victoria, that review you posted was sooo sweet! You inspired me to write the next chapter, so thank you SO much! This chapter is based on my absolute favorite song 'In Your Amrs' by Nico and Vinz! Enjoy!**

Austin P.O.V:

I'm so stupid! What the hell is wrong with me?! I let the love of my life slip right through my fingers! How am I going to make this up to her? Think Austin! Think! Oh, I know! It's a long shot, but I'm going to write Ally a song! Maybe she can find it in her heart to forgive me. I turned my car around and headed back to Ally's house. I need to win back her love before anyone else steals it.

* * *

><p>I arrived at Ally's driveway and I almost had a freak attack. What if she rejects me? What if she hates my song? Only fate will tell, I guess. I walked up to the door and hesitantly knocked on it. "Coming." Ally's angelic voice rang through the door, "Hel- Austin?! I thought you hated me." She whispered brokenly as she opened the door. "Ally, I hate myself for hurting you. I should have loved you better and that's why I wrote you this song.<p>

_I feel like superman_

_They gonna remember me_

_I think I know I can_

_Who says it's hard to reach_

_Who's gonna stop me on the road to success_

_I don't know_

_They tried to break me down_

_But I'm still on my feet_

_This city's full of life_

_So why is it hard to breathe?_

_Oh, why did God create this world so unfair?_

_I don't know_

_Sometimes I feel like I can't run, I can't crawl_

_And sometimes I feel like I ain't nothing at all_

_Life is a journey where you stumble and fall,_

_But I'm okay_

_When I lie down in your arms_

_Oh oh oh oh oh [x3]_

_When I lie down in your arms_

_Oh oh oh oh oh [x3]_

_When I lie down in your arms_

_I feel like moving back_

_Sometimes it's hard to dream_

_The life I chose is past_

_It's moving without me_

_Who doesn't want a machine so they can go back in time?_

_I don't know_

_My time went by to fast_

_There's no one left but me_

_I've got a nine to five_

_And it gets the best of me_

_This the life I'm gonna live to the end_

_But I'm okay_

_When I lie down in your arms_

_Oh oh oh oh oh [x3]_

_When I lie down in your arms_

_Oh oh oh oh oh [x3]_

_When I lie down in your arms_

_Sometimes I feel like I can't run, I can't crawl_

_And sometimes I feel like I ain't nothing at all_

_Life is a journey where you stumble and fall_

_But I'm okay_

_When I lie down in your arms_

_Oh oh oh oh oh [x3]_

_When I lie down in your arms_

_Oh oh oh oh oh [x3]_

_When I lie down in your arms_

_Oh oh oh oh oh [x3]_

_When I lie down in your arms_

_Oh oh oh oh oh [x3]_

_When I lie down in your arms_

_Oh oh oh oh oh [x3]_

_When I lie down in your arms." _I finished staring into Ally's eyes. "Come in," She gestured, still in shock that I'm here. We sat on her couch, but she didn't snuggle up as close as she could to me like she used to, instead there was a gap between us. "Why did you do that Austin?" Ally asked me curiously "I couldn't lose you again, the fame got to my head and I forgot that I can't survive without you." I said honestly. "Lucky for you, I'm a forgiving person. I'm giving you another chance, because honestly, I can't survive without you either." Ally stated after a moment. "YES! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I cheered while hugging Ally tightly. "But, I need to tell you something.." Ally started "Ummm, well, remember Noah? Yeah, well, he's back. Actually, he just moved into the house across the street..." she trailed off. "WHAT?!" I yelled, I can't believe this is happening! I'm on tour for another 3 months, how will I protect Ally? "I'm so sorry that I wasn't here when you needed me. I really don't know what to do..." I apologized. Ally looked at me with sadness in her eyes, she walked up to me and gave me a sweet kiss, one that I wish could last forever "Hey, it's going to be okay. We're Austin and Ally, we can figure this out, _together._" Ally comforted while hugging me "_Loving you ain't easy, nothing ever is, but I will keep on fighting for a love like this, you know I wouldn't have it any other way, even when times get tough, don't want no easy love." _ She sang softly quoting one of my songs. "I guess we can figure this out, I just don't want you to get hurt." I sighed while squeezing Ally closer to me. "We'll be fine trust me, Austin." Ally said, sure of herself. I hope so Ally, I hoped so...


End file.
